Beautiful Disaster
by AngelofLove4eva
Summary: When Akatsuki finds that he can actually love someone, he will do anything to protect her. LaCole Shiki is the one for him and nobody can stop him from loving her not even Kaname. KainXoc, slight KuranXoc reviews and constructive critcism wanted no flames


Disclaimer: =^-^=_meow…I don't own any of the Vampire Knight characters-even though I Do call dibs on Akatsuki Kain-I DO own LaCole and yes I am letting L-E-G-W-H use her-even though she hasn't typed much more to Trust. Also the song is __Four in the Morning__ by Gwen Stefani._

* * *

The sound of talking was heard coming from the music room. The Day Class choir was getting ready for their performance to the Night Class. Yes they were allowed to perform thanks to the headmaster agreeing to it. On the girls' side…nervous laughter as they talked about their crushes and what they would think. On the boys' side...a nervous wreck.

"The Night Class is now seated. You will be on in five minutes. Please go and stand in your places."

The room fell silent as they made their way to the stands. Whispers set out as they thought about who the lead singer would be; all the girls had to practice the lead parts. All chatter was silenced as the curtains were pulled back. Not only was the Night Class there, but so was the Day Class's friends and family. In the center of the stage sat a grand white piano with gold trimming, nobody occupied the seat. The director made her way toward the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that that our choir sounds beautiful. Also, for our first opening song we will be having a guest singer. Not only does she sing, she plays the piano, and attends this academy. I am proud to announce our guest singer…LaCole Shiki."

The Day Class held in their gasps as claps were heard around the auditorium. LaCole made her way out in a magnificent black dress. The dress was made out of the finest silk, a halter top and small silver diamonds attached to the top. Even though some would say that she contrasted with the piano, all will say that she made it seem like a beautiful picture. Once she was seated, the choir and band was ready. It was silent as she began to play and sing:

_Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright_

_But it hurts when I think_  
_When I let it sink in_  
_It's all over me_  
_I'm lying here in the dark_  
_I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot_  
_And all I know is_  
_You've got to give me everything_  
_Nothing less cause_  
_You know I give you all of me_

_[CHORUS]_  
_I give you everything that I am_  
_I'm handin' over everything that I've got_  
_Cause I wanna have a really true love_  
_Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up_  
_Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring_  
_And I want to make it worth the fight_  
_What have we been doing for all this time?_  
_Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

_All I wanted was to know I'm safe_  
_Don't want to lose the love I've found_  
_Remember when you said that you would change_  
_Don't let me down_  
_It's not fair how you are_  
_I can't be complete, can you give me more?_  
_And all I know is_  
_You got to give me everything_  
_And nothing less cause_  
_You know I give you all of me_

_[CHORUS]_  
_I give you everything that I am_  
_I'm handin' over everything that I've got_  
_Cause I wanna have a really true love_  
_Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up_  
_Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring_  
_And I want to make it worth the fight_  
_What have we been doing for all this time?_  
_Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

_Oh please, you know what I need_  
_Save all your loveing for me_  
_We can't escape the love_  
_Give everything that you have_

_And all I know is_  
_You got to give me everything_  
_And nothing less cause_  
_You know I give you all of me_

_[CHORUS]_  
_I give you everything that I am_  
_I'm handin' over everything that I've got_  
_Cause I wanna have a really true love_  
_Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up_  
_Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring_  
_And I want to make it worth the fight_  
_What have we been doing for all this time?_  
_Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

_(Give you everything)_  
_(Give you all of me)_

As the song came to an end, LaCole stood, curtsied, and made her way off the stage. The concert continued but with less enthusiasm than when LaCole sang. LaCole Shiki made her way to the dressing room, so she could change. As she made her way, she felt a presence behind her; she already knew who it was. When she came to the door, she went in, but didn't close it. The presence behind her came in as well, shut the door, and locked it.

"Hello Kaname-sempai, what brings you here?" She asked as she began to change clothes. She was used to Kaname Kuran following her after a performance.

"You used your gift tonight, didn't you?"

"My gift comes out whenever I sing or play music, Kaname-sempai." Kaname walked over to LaCole and turned her to face him. He gazed at her while she looked at him. He sighed, turned around and sat.

"What is really wrong Kaname-kun? Does it deal with Yuki and Zero?" Kaname looked at her, smiled because she used _–kun_, and nodded.

"_He's _drinking Yuki's blood, it irritates me." LaCole stifled a giggle. Kaname looked at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that nobody ever sees you like this and you let Kiryu get under your skin." She sat down next to him in her new outfit. She wore dark grey laced up boots with lighter grey knee-highs with a lace around the top, and a dark grey dress with layered ruffles at the bottom and a big bow in the back. Her brown hair was in two ponytails, like Rima Touya, which came to mid-back, when it was up. He faced her and smiled.

"Well you are special to me and I feel so calm around you, even if you don't use your power. And as for the Kiryu comment, it's more like I am under his skin." They both stood and made their way to the door. LaCole knew the concert would be ending soon. As they walked down the hall, Kaname noticed a different feeling coming from LaCole. "Don't worry, I'm sure he noticed." LaCole looked at him, surprised he knew her so well.

"Thank you Kaname-kun. When they walked in the door the choir was finishing their last song. LaCole sat next to her twin, Senri Shiki. They looked at each other and had a quiet conversation. LaCole smiled loving the answer to her unheard question.

At the end of the concert, LaCole and the rest of the Night Class stood and made their way to the rooms. People stared at how beautiful they looked. Once outside, the Night Class began talking about the concert.

LaCole felt sorry for all the criticism they gave the Day Class; however, when it came to her opening act, it was said to be the best part. Everyone knew who the song was for and was glad she sung it. One person on the other hand was walking slower than the rest.

Akatsuki Kain was very confused. He had a feeling that the song was for him, but he didn't know how to act. Should he be happy because it was for him, curious to find out if who it really is, or jealous because the song wasn't meant for him? He hadn't noticed that another presence had come beside him or that the Night Class had mysteriously vanished.

"Hey." Akatsuki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the person standing next to him. It took him a while to notice that he was supposed to respond.

"Hey" She smiled.

"So what did you think about the concert?"

"It was…okay."

"Oh…and what about my part…was I good?" Akatsuki smiled. It wasn't a big smile but it was a smile none the less. He stopped in his tracks.

"Yours was perfect." LaCole smiled a true smile. Her smile soon turned into a frown as she and Akatsuki froze in the same spot and took a sniff in the air.

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on lets go before you lose control."

"But it smells so good Kain." LaCole said as she made her way to the bush where the smell of blood was coming from. She peaked around the bush to see a girl and a boy behind it. The boy's hand was bleeding giving off the intoxicating smell that LaCole loved.

"Well, what do we have here? Aren't you two love birds supposed to be in your dorms?"

"Y-Yes, but we wan-wanted to get a picture of you and Kain-sama." Kain watched as LaCole made her way toward the two kids.

"LaCole" Kain warned.

"I know Akatsuki, but I can't help myself, he smells so good." LaCole said as she took the boy's hand and examined the injury. Just as she was beginning to lean forward a more intoxicating smell reached her nose. She turned her head worriedly to Akatsuki. She looked to his palm where red droplets made their way to the brown floor beneath. She stood quickly forgetting about two people on the floor.

"Akatsuki, why did you hurt yourself?" she asked as she pulled his hand to her face. Slowly she began to lick at his wound. The forgotten stared mortified at the fact that she was licking his blood. Just as Kain was about to reply a clicking sound was heard and the Bloody Rose was placed right to the side of LaCole's temple. A low growl emitted itself out of Kain as he glared at the owner of the vampire weapon. LaCole looked at Kain and smiled.

"Calm down Kain, Zero won't hurt me. Will you?"

* * *

Hey AOL4E here again and i just thought i would put this story out and see how it goes. it might start off bad but i promise i will try to make it better please review and give me some ideas i would really like that

=^-^=meow


End file.
